Un Deseo Ferviente
by Mimi-Hiwatari-Izumi
Summary: A veces un deseo es cumplido cuando lo pides de corazon, aquella situacion de dolor sera borrada por una de felicidad...pero sera realmente lo que uno desea'Es la gran pregunta que tiene que enfrentar un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos azules
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Get backers no me pertenecen ( por desgracia) , aun no tengo definido el tipo de fic, pero por el momento es normal, yo pondre las advertencias cuando lo crea neceserario, espero les guste y disfruten del fic

**Capitulo 1.-La soledad de un corazón calido**

_Muchas veces miro el cielo de la fortaleza infinita, y me dan tantas ganas de mirar el verdadero cielo que puede ser apreciado por las demas personas que viven lejos de este lugar en donde hay sufrimientos pero que poco a poco estamos empezando a darle un orden y hacer que las personas que viven en este lugar puedan vivir en paz y sentirse seguras que hay personas que se preocupan, sabiendo que hago eso para hacer feliz a las demas personas porque no me siento feliz verdaderamente , todos los dias es lo mismo puedo sentir mis mejillas humedas o bueno eso es lo que me da la impresión, ya que se que no soy una persona humana, me gustaria salir de la fortaleza infinita por algunos dias y poder experimentar lo que se siente ser vivo, lo que se siente el oler las hermosas flores que veo que alrededor de los parques de la cuidad se forman o tal ves ir a jugar al parque de diversiones con Ginji-san , Kazuki-kun , Shido-kun , Sakura y todos los demas, pero se que ese sueño no podra cumplirse, nunca podra cumplirse,estoy confinado a este lugar por el resto de mi vida y no es porque alla sido mi decisión quedarme ya que desde hace tiempo me hubiera ido con Ginji-san y los demas, pero solamente debo de afrontar la realidad acerca de mi origen, soy solamente una base de datos que pertenece a la fortaleza infinita y gracias a ella aun sigo con vida, lucho con mi corazon que poco a poco empieza a sentirse vacio, aquellas ilusiones que tenia de niño, cuando estaba en la escuela e incluso cuando estaba en los voltios estaban prácticamente en el olvido, soñar con salir de este lugar que tonteria no ? Yo el chico genio de los ordenadores ya se el porque estoy destinado a este lugar para indigar mas acerca de la cuidad alta que cubre a la fortaleza infinita, ese es mi destino, solamente me queda aceptarlo, veo como se hace de noche y a lo lejos noto que hay un festival, todas las personas se divierten , aprieto mis puños ligeramente, cuanto daria para estar en ese lugar y experimentar todo lo que ellos hacen, otra vez vuelvo con mi tonta añoracion, aun mis lagrimas han decidido caer involuntariamente, el viento sopla fuertemente pero es extraño no siento frio, como sera sentir el viento agolpar en tu piel ? Como sera el dolor cuando te has lastimado involuntariamente por una travesura o torpeza, como sera el amor calido de una madre o un padre, yo he tenido un abuelo y no me quejo de ello, pero me hubiese gustado una madre que me cantara en las noches canciones de cuna cuando era un bebe, que me curaba cada vez que me caia cuando trataba de aprender a manejar mi primera bicicleta y cuando estuviese enfermo ella estuviera aquí y me arroparia para luego cantarme canciones de cuna, me hubiese gustado mucho sentir aquel calor maternal, pero heme aquí una persona que nacio y se crio con su abuelo para luego poco a poco alejarse de las personas y crear realidades virtuales que serian mi mundo en los cuales yo podria ir, aunque no fueran reales podria experimentar todo lo que las demas personas experimentan, porque se me hace tan difícil admitir que no soy un ser humano ? Porque siempre tengo que pensar que muy pronto despertare y estare en una casa calida con mi papa y mama, con una mascota que me levante siempre y a la cual pueda hacerme cargo, como me gustaria pensar que lo que ahora vivo solamente es una ilusion y las personas a las cuales aprecio tambien estan en el mundo al cual algun dia podre alcanzar, cuando pueda hacerme material y pueda salir de este lugar, pero eso es imposible hasta para un super genio como yo, contemplo las estrellas que fueron creadas por mi, aquella estrella brillan como las reales, son muy hermosas, me siento debil ya no tengo fuerzas aun no cumplo los 17 años y tengo todo el peso de proteger a mucha gente, contemplo las estrellas por un momento mas- Como me gustaria brillar como ustedes …- susurro suavemente ya que puedo percibir la presencia de una persona que acaba de subir a la azotea-_

Makubex es hora de que vayas a descansar debes de estar fatigado por el trabajo de hoy- sonrie ligeramente Sakura, ella me ha acompañado desde que Ginji-san y los demás se fueron de la fortaleza infinita, ella es como una hermana querida para mi, ella tiene la suerte de ver el mundo exterior con sus propios ojos-

Si fue mucho trabajo- sonrio apenas ya que en verdad no me sentia bien si supiera que otra vez he vuelto a deprimirme la preocuparia y no deseo eso – vamos a descansar- me retiro de la azotea y antes de bajar observo por ultima vez las estrellas-

Una figura se poso en la azotea mirando observando sigilosamente como se iban los dos chicos- yo te protegere no te preocupes …siempre estare a tu lado …y cumplire tus deseos- como la noche era muy profunda solamente se pudo ver como aquella persona extendia sus alas las cuales fueron dispersas por toda la fortaleza infinita- concede el deseo de la persona que ha estado orando por experimentar una vez lo que se es ser un ser humano…

Continuara

Hola como estan pues esta vez vengo con un fic de Get Backers y por lo que se habran dado cuenta se basa en Makubex ( mi personaje favorito y es el que sufre mucho snif por obvias razones), no se preocupen los demás saldrán a medida avancen los capítulos, espero les haya gustado y nos veremos en el proximo capitulo

Matta ne

Mimi Tachikawa


	2. Chapter 2

Get backers no me pertenece (solamente a su respectivo autor bua bua ),solamente utilizo a los personajes con fines del fic (los cuales apareceran en los transcursos de los capitulos) por el momento es un fic normal y sin ninguna advertencia yo les avisare

**Capitulo 2: ''Desaparicion''**

Aún sigue siendo de noche…puedo aún ver aquella oscuridad que alumbra toda la fortaleza infinita, me levanto de mi cama, por alguna extraña razon siento que alguien me esta llamando, estare loco ¿? De seguro que si, tantas veces que pienso en el dia en el que pueda salir de aquí e ir con Ginji-san esta afectando mi cerebro,sonrio ligeramente, veo antes de salir de la habitación la otra cama, Sakura duerme tranquilamente, menos mal que no se ha percatado de mi despertar, cierro con cuidado la puerta de la habitación, estoy descalzo ya que quiero evitar hacer ruido, porque unos metros no tan lejanos de mi habitación estan descansado el callado y solitario Jubei; frente de mi habitación esta Emishi pero se que el no se despertaria ni aunque si vida estuviese en juego, camino por el pasillo, puedo escuchar más claro aquella voz, pero no proviene de abajo en las calles sino más bien proviene del sotano en donde estaba reflexionando, camino ligero para no asustar a aquella persona, abro la puerta de servicio lentamente y puedo verla…es una chica de cabellos largos y plateados iguales al mio, tiene la mirada fija en las estrellas, como puede haberme llamado si no siquiera ha juntado sus labios, estoy perdiendo la razon…ya que aún puedo sentir aquella persona que me llama, así que me acerco a ella lentamente, voltea y me mira fijamente

Te he estado esperando Makubex…- Aquella chica tiene una sonrisa muy hermosa, me hace recordar a la de Sakura , sus cabellos largos juegan con el viento-

Me esperabas a mi ¿?- dije algo sorprendido nunca la habia visto, aunque ella diga lo contrario

Si te esperaba Makubex…- extiende una de sus manos – es hora de irnos …-

A donde ¿?- pregunte confundido-

Al mundo exterior …no es eso lo que deseas?-

Yo …como lo sabes …-

Es un secreto …- sonrie dulcemente volviendo a extender su mano- entonces que me dices vamos ¿? No tengas miedo …lo que te digo es verdad …nunca te mentiria …-

No lo dudo aquella mirada es limpia sin malicia, puedo notar aquella pureza de su alma, no me miente ella sabe lo que realmente quiero y si lo cumple? Si en verdad podre ir al mundo exterior? Acerco una de mis manos hacia la de ella, no lo dudo…siento una tranquilidad en mi corazon…finalmente estrecho mi mano con la suya

Ahora es nuestro momento Makubex…-

En una de las habitaciones , la chica de cabellos largos y castaños despierta abruptamente- Makubex? …- mirando a la otra cama- no esta …- se levanta de su cama y va en busca de su hermano, llegando a su habitación, toca la puerta ligeramente, el chico invidente de cabellos cortos abre la puerta-

Hermana que sucede ¿?-

Es Makubex…ha desaparecido…-

Estas segura de lo que dices?-

Si muy segura- expreso mortificada-

No puede ser-saliendo de su habitación- has revisado todas la habitaciones?

No, pero no creo que a estas horas el estuviese haciendo sus investigaciones es muy tarde …- dijo Sakura cruzandose de brazos-

Vamos a buscarlo primero en toda la casa …-

Los dos hermanos Kakei buscaron por todas partes pero no habia rastro del chico peliplateado, solamente faltaba un lugar donde buscar, la azotea, empezaron a correr lo más rapido posible, pero no habia nadie … Sakura pudo notar que algo brillaba cerca del filo,cuando se acerco a aquella tenue luz vio algo que le asombro..

Hermana que sucede ¿?- dijo el chico dominador de las agujas-

Encontre un objeto …-

Sabes de quien podria ser ¿?-

Es de Makubex …- dijo la chica afligida, se toco la mano al pecho y junto aquel collar en forma de delfín que era del chico de los ordenadores-…

Era un nuevo dia y en una habitación de un departamento de los miles de departamentos que habian en tokio, una persona de cabellos plateados cortos y mirada melancólica dormia placidamente ..en una de sus manos habia una pulsera que brillaba tenuemente…

Continuara…

Agradesco mucho a las personas que me escribieron con anterioridad, los quiero mucho gracias por leerme , bueno este capitulo es para ustedes, espero les guste mucho, el momento de la verdadera accion y sufrimiento esta por llegar así que por favor no me maten ne ¿?

Nos vemos y pues espero que me escriban

Mimi Tachikawa


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 ''Secretos''

En la cafeteria Honky Tonk, todos como de costumbre estaban reunidos, Ginji y Ban como siempre pedian cosas a cuenta, a su lado estaban el maestro de las bestias Shido y el maestro de los hilos Kazuki, luego llego Himiko…

Has visto Ban-chan después de aquella batalla contra Masaka-san todo esta tranquilo y sereno? No te parece todo extraño?- dijo el rubio sonriente-

No hables de esa manera Ginji ya que cuando abres tu bocota siempre pasan cosas malas – dijo el chico de cabellos revueltos dandole coscorrones en la cabeza-

Hey tu chico serpiente no hables así de Ginji como si fuera portador de mala suerte-

Tu callate entrenador de monos – mirandole con fastidio- que contigo no es el pleito-

Yo me meto en donde quiero chico serpiente-

Ve a limpiar la casa de Madoka para así aunque sea te mantengas- dijo con burla-

Maldita serpiente te voy a hacer guisado – dijo levantandose de la silla molesto con ganas de golpear a Ban-

Calma Shido hemos venido solo como visita amistosa- sonrio el castaño de cabellos largos y cascabeles-

Tienes razon Kazuki lo dejaremos para otra ocasión Midou … - y volvio a sentarse-

Y como siempre salgo vencedor- dijo el chico del Jagan modestamente-

No le busques la pelea Ban-chan – sonrio en forma chibi el rubio-

Hombres …-suspiro la dama veneno terminando de tomar su café- bueno chicos me retiro..-

Tan pronto Himiko ¿?- dijo el chico de gafas-

Si tengo un trabajo de transporte dentro de dos dias y debo de prepararme – sonrio medianamente-

Que te vaya bien Himiko-chan ¡¡¡- dijo el rubio en forma chibi-

Gracias …- y con esto la chica se fue –

Los otros chicos conversaban hasta que alguien entro apresuradamente al local

Muy buenos dias…-dijo natsumi alegremente pero al ver el semblante de la otra persona se callo- disculpe se siente bien ¿?-

Los demás chicos se dieron cuenta de la persona , pero el más peocupado era Ginji

Sakura sucedió algo?-

Ginji-san…Makubex ha desaparecido nuevamente …- en su rostro podia notarse su angustia-

Que has dicho ¿? Pero como ¿? Es otra vez Masaki?-

La chica castaña nego con un movimiento de la cabeza- no …Masaki no tiene nada que ver con esto…desaparecio …Ginji-san ayudenos a buscarlo hemos ido por todas partes, Jubei ,Toshiki y Emishi están buscandolo aún …pero no se me ocurrio otra persona a la cual acudir..-

No te preocupes Sakura …yo te ayudare- dijo el rubio mirando a su compañero – no es cierto Ban?

Uhm …- dejando su cigarro- bueno esta bien vamos a buscar nuevamente al chiquillo de los ordenadores…nos deben mucho –

Nosotros también ayudaremos Sakura – hablo el maestro de los hilos recibiendo un asentimiento con la cabeza de parte del maestro de las bestias

Muchas gracias por la ayuda-sonrio medianamente

En otro lado

Estas seguro que permitiras que ellos se metan en este asunto?-

Solamente observaremos que haran y veremos si afectan o no directamente al plan que estamos haciendo-

Entonces la operación ''Zero'' continuara ¿?-

Exactamente hasta que ''Brain Trust'' pueda comprender que es imposible lo que se propone y vuelva a trabajar con nosotros-

Esta bien …entonces enviaremos a nuestros guerreros más poderosos de babilon City-

Atrás de aquellas personas que se veian solamente en sombras aparecieron cuatro personas más,entre ellas estaba Kagami que sonreia complacido ante una nueva mision-

Ustedes 4 el grupo de los guerreros del ocaso…no se despeguen de esos chicos y ante cualquier accion pueden actuar como ustedes quieran…- los cuatro desaparecieron y una de las sombras se hace visibible y una mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos violeta miraba un monitor – Solo un poco más …y los dos seran mios …- sonrio perversamente-

Una mujer de cabellos cortos plateados y ojos celestes que llevaba un delantal se acerco hacia una habitación y la abrio

Pero que hijo tan dormilon tengo …- se acerco hacia la persona que dormia y movio ligeramente la cama –anda Mikki-chan levantate llegaras tarde a la escuela-

_Abro mis ojos lentamente ''Mikki-chan?'' pero quien es esa persona …es más quien soy yo? No lo recuerdo, veo una mujer muy hermosa enfrente mio que me sonrie calidamente,siento como mi corazon late lentamente, no se si es la primera vez pero me siento tan lleno de aquella sensación de bienestar al ver aquella sonrisa ..me hace recordar a una persona la cual también me sonreia de esa manera pero su imagen se me es borrosa_

En donde estoy ¿?- digo algo confundido al ver que el semblante de esa persona cambia a una preocupada-

Como que en donde estas? Estas en casa Mikki-chan – aquella mujer se acerca a mi y me abraza-

Mikki-chan?-Ese es mi nombre?...por más que quiero recordar no puedo –

Mi pequeño no te esfuerzes ne?poco a poco podras recordarme y a tu padre y a nanako-chan ne ¿? Por ahora solamente descansa- me acaricia suavemente mis cabellos cierro los ojos al sentir sus caricias-

Gracias …-

No tienes porque darmelas …Makubex …- esta ultima frase lo dijo en voz baja haciendo que sus ojos perdieran su brillo y entrara en trance, retirandose de la habitación -

En la azotea aquella persona de largos cabellos y hermosas alas blancas que se mecian con el viento miraba en el horizonte

Aquí nadie nos podra dañar ….siempre estaremos juntos …esta vez estaremos juntos para siempre …-

Continuara

Espero que les guste este tercer capitulo muchas gracias a todos ustedes por seguir apoyando a esta muchacha que hace lo mejor posible para continuar el fic, los quiero mucho y espero que sigan apoyandome ,nos leemos en el cuatro capitulo en donde dare los datos de aquella chica misteriosa y la relación que tiene con nuestro adorado chico de los ordenadores

Matta ne

Mimi Tachikawa


End file.
